Six Million Dollar Master
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Tony Nelson, Astronaut, A man about to be investigated by the OSI...
1. Promotion Time

May 24, 1975

"Hey Tony, I hear your up for bird colonel, congratulations!" Army Lieutenant Colonel Roger Healy commended his friend and fellow astronaut, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Nelson.

"Thanks Rog, I know it won't be too long before you're on the list for your chicken." Tony replied good-naturedly referring to the eagle insignia of an O-6 (full) colonel.

Tony knew the reason he was being considered for promotion before Roger had more to do with their branch of service than skill. Tony, being in the Air Force, was considered to be a line officer. Roger, being Army Corps of Engineers, was considered to be Combat Support. All branches of the service were going through demobilization after the war, so promotions were few and far between. Many officers and NCO's with years of experience were being released from active duty due to the reduction in force (RIF).

"Where are you off to anyway?" Roger asked.

Tony answered, "Off to see the new flight surgeon for my physical." A full physical is a requirement before promotion.

"Let me know what he's like." Roger requested.

The previous flight surgeon, Colonel Alfred Bellows, MD had retired the year before. The Air Force medical officer knew he would never make general, part of which he still blamed on reports he filed in the late 60's on then- Major Anthony Nelson. Bellows decided to pack up and become "Ol' Doc Bellows" and spend some quality time with his wife, Amanda.

When Tony entered the clinic, he saw an attractive redhead. He kept is thoughts pure, because he was married. The fact that his wife could literally torture him for eternity also kept him in line.

Tony asked the redhead who sported gold clusters, "Excuse me, Major, would you please tell the doctor Lt. Col. Nelson is here?"

The redhead bristled and turned around. When Tony saw her nameplate he knew he screwed up, big time. It read Lt. Commander Sheila Richardson, MD, MC, USN. She was also wearing miniature Navy flight surgeon wings on her lapel.

_Great _Tony thought _I need a promotion physical, and I end up insulting the person who is going to give it to me's profession and branch of service._

"That's Lieutenant Commander, Colonel, but you may address me as Doctor." The new NASA Flight Surgeon corrected.

Tony immediately apologized, "I'm sorry about that, Doctor."

Dr. Richardson laughed, "Colonel Nelson, I've been in the Navy for close to a decade now, believe me that isn't the first time I was mistaken for a nurse. My last duty station was officer in charge of the dispensary at Marine Corps Air Station Yuma. Believe me, my presence there turned a lot of heads. Speaking of turning heads…."

Tony turned his head and coughed. It didn't phase him that a female was doing the examination, as an Air Force officer, and earlier as a cadet, he had been poked and prodded by doctors, nurses, and corpsmen of both genders. Physicals became a way of life for astronauts. Tony continued with the conversation, it kept his mind off of the physical and it allowed him to get to know the new flight surgeon.

"So what made you choose a military career?" Tony asked.

The doctor replied, "My father was career military. He was in the OSS during World War II, and later became an Air Force Intelligence Officer. I thought of going Air Force, but I liked the Navy's flight surgeon program better, it actually gives you more flight instruction."

Tony followed up with, "Did you come to Cape Kennedy to escape Yuma?"

Dr. Richardson smiled and answered, "That's part of it. This job is every flight surgeon's dream. Plus, promise not to laugh?"

Tony, still being examined by the good doctor, chuckled good naturedly, "Doctor, believe me I am in no position to laugh at you at this moment."

The Navy Commander answered, "I'd like to be the first American female astronaut. I heard a buzz about a new non-pilot 'mission specialist' category. Not only am I an aerospace physician, I am a rated pilot, and I think I'd fit right in."

Tony replied thoughtfully, "I don't doubt it. I met some female cosmonauts a few years ago, besides making my wife jealous, they showed me a woman is just as capable as being an astronaut as a man."

"Thank you, Colonel, and we're done, everything checks out perfectly." The doctor said with a smile.

After Tony left Dr. Richardson decided to look for Nelson's permanent file. The records technician couldn't find it, so she had started a temporary one for the physical. She was starting to wonder if this is how the Air Force does things. A missing file wouldn't be tolerated on a Navy ship or Marine base. She started going through Dr. Bellow's old files. In no time Richardson found what she was looking for. Nelson's file was about three inches thick. The new flight surgeon wondered why it was so thick, and why it was in Alfred Bellow's personal files. Sheila Richardson started to read what Dr. Bellows had to say about Captain/Major/Lt. Colonel Anthony Nelson, USAF.

After two hours, Dr. Richardson couldn't believe most of what she read. But she knew Bellows was a highly regarded physician, otherwise he never would have made it to NASA. She was also aware of the rumors that Bellows started to lose it in the 60s. Sheila felt for the sake of the space program, this should be looked into a little more closely than the routine background investigation before promoting Nelson to Colonel. Dr. Richardson called up an old friend of her dad's to check into this Nelson character.

"Oscar Goldman, please, tell him its Sheila Richardson" Commander Richardson said into the phone, "Uncle Oscar! Yes, NASA is everything I hoped for, thanks for the recommendation. By the way, there's an astronaut here that you might want to look in to. Lt. Colonel Anthony Nelson. Air Force. He's up for Colonel, but there are some weird things in his file…"


	2. Back to NASA

Somewhere over Spain

June 1

Colonel Steve Austin, USAF, Astronaut, a man bored out of his mind. He was flying co-pilot on Air Force One. It was another 'undercover in plain sight' assignments. There have been threats made against the President, so the Office of Scientific Investigation sent their bionic operative to keep an enhanced eye out. Steve wondered why anybody would want to hurt President Ford, much less assassinate him. He seemed like a nice enough guy, the most controversial thing he did was pardon Nixon.

Steve got on the PA, "Mr. President and ladies and gentlemen, prepare for landing."

As usual, the touch down was flawless. Bands started playing and the red carpet was rolled out. The ladder rolled up to the plane, and the door opened. The President stepped on the the ladder, then went down…fast. The crowd gasped. Steve was up and out of his seat so quickly he appeared as a blur to most people.

Steve was on the President even before the Secret Service. "Mr. President, where are you hit?" Colonel Austin asked.

Gerald Ford replied, "I'm alright Colonel, I just slipped."

_Slipped!_ Austin thought, _Oh well, just goes to show that the President is human._

Steve helped the President up, and saluted, "Very well, sir." He didn't know what else to say.

Oscar Goldman called Steve in his hotel room, "Saw you on the news, Steve, quick thinking… but we've got to be careful using bionics around the press."

"What should I have done, Oscar, I thought the President had been shot," Austin replied.

Oscar ignored Steve's remark and went on, "We're turning protection back over to the Secret Service. Air Force One's regular co-pilot is flying into Madrid tonight. Tomorrow morning you are to report to Kennedy Space Center."

Steve's interest perked, "Am I going back up into space?" The former astronaut asked.

"No, Steve, this is a little more routine," Oscar answered, "you are to do a fitness report on a prospective O-6."

Steve got annoyed at being given a task that would normally go to a probationary agent, "A fit rep? Anything else you want me to do, how about clean the office copy maker and pick up your dry cleaning?"

Oscar was patient, "We've been getting odd reports about this Astronaut for almost 10 years now, which had been shelved as delusions of a burnt out psychiatrist. But I promised a family friend I'd look into it."

Steve grunted, "Odd reports, let me guess… Tony Nelson."

Oscar was surprised, "You know him?"

Steve replied, "He spent most of his time at Kennedy while I spent most of mine at Johnson Space Center near Houston, but the astronaut corps is a small group. We all know each other, and I've heard some of the rumors myself. OK, I'll go down and ask some questions. It shouldn't raise eyebrows, since a background investigation is SOP for promotion to Colonel."

"Thanks Steve," Oscar replied, then hung up.

That morning, Steve went to Rota, where a Navy transport took him to NAS Jacksonville. A Bell UH-1 "Huey" helicopter was waiting for him at the Florida Navy base. He hopped into the empty left seat, and saw a very familiar figure in the pilot's seat.

"Roger Healey, it's been way too long!" Austin exclaimed.

Roger replied, "When I heard they were going to send a chopper to pick up a Colonel Steve Austin, I volunteered. Last I heard, you were involved in one hell of a crack-up."

Steve replied, "Yeah, but you know what they say about any landing you can walk away from…"

Seeing his old friend looked uncomfortable, Roger changed the subject, "There is a lot more excitement at NASA, with the plans for the STS. We're glad you're able to come on board."

Steve was relieved, his cover story held, "Thanks, Rog…"

"Plus," Roger added, "it'll be nice to have another single guy to hang around with. Tony's married, along with most of the guys there. There are some very hot babes in Florida this time of year eager for an Astronaut. Plus you should see our new flight surgeon… Navy woman, but whooo wee."

Steve Austin laughed. Same old Roger. _This assignment might not be so bad_, The Bionic Man thought, _at least I'll be around old friends and NASA._


	3. Jeannie Meets the Bionic Man

Roger also volunteered to get back in the pilot's seat of a Huey. It had been over a month since he last flew a chopper, and he was getting restless. The last time wasn't any picnic either, as he was sent on special assignment to assist in the evacuation of the US embassy in Saigon. He was flying off the deck of the Enterprise, and there were so many choppers in the air that the aircraft carrier's aviation boatswains mate's were actually tossing helicopters overboard to make room. Roger had more than a few close calls. He never would have made it back if it wasn't for this maniac Cobra pilot that laid down some excellent cover fire while doing some of the most amazing flying Healey had ever seen. Rumor was that the Army sprung the young Air Cavalry captain from the mental ward of Walter Reed due to the shortage of pilots, and Healey could believe it. After all, they sprung him from NASA.

Roger turned to the Air Force Colonel in the co-pilot seat, "So, Steve, what have you been doing besides chauffering the Commander-in-Chief?"

Austin laughed and laid down a cover story, "Actually that was just a special assignment. The Air Force has had me flying a desk in the Pentagon ever since I cracked up the HL-10. Then a couple weeks ago they needed somebody at the last minute to sit in the right seat of Air Force One after the Major who normally has that billet caught a 24 hour bug. I guess they figured I'd do, being an astronaut and all. The incident in Spain brought a little attention my way from some higher ups, and they asked me where I'd like to go next. I told them I wanted to go back to NASA."

"Well, for one, I'm glad you're back. Hang on." Roger said.

Before Steve could thank him, Roger dropped the chopper so where it was just above the waves. He was also flying pretty close to shore.

"Roger, what gives, I didn't bring my water skis!" Steve exclaimed.

Roger instructed, "Get out the binoculars and look at the beach."

Steve, of course, didn't need the binoculars thanks to his bionic eye. But he couldn't tell Roger that, so he got out the binoculars and took a look at the beach.

"Oh, my…" Steve said. There, waving at the chopper, were several young women wearing nothing but a smile.

Roger laughed, "Local nude beach. Most of the time not much to see, but today we got lucky."

_No, Florida might not be bad at all, _Colonel Steve Austin thought.

In a few minutes, they were touching down at the Kennedy Space Center. Roger escorted Steve over to the Air Force wing, and showed him an office.

"That will be your office," Roger said, "I'll let you get unpacked and settled. You want to meet Tony Nelson and I at the Officer's Club for happy hour?"

Steve jumped at the invitation "Sounds good—it's been a long day. See you there in an hour or so?"

"See you then," Roger replied.

Steve made his way over to the flight surgeons office.

The young doctor told him, "Sick call is over, Colonel. Emergencies only."

Steve replied, "Dr. Richardson, I'm Steve Austin. Oscar Goldman sent me."

The Navy officer looked surprised, "Oh. I'm surprised he sent someone at all, especially so quickly."

"You're not the only one to file a report on Colonel Nelson," Austin explained.

Sheila looked suspiciously at Austin, "I notice you're wearing astronaut wings. If that's just a cover, these guys will sense a fake a mile away."

Austin said somewhat indignantly, "No, I earned these."

Richardson was embarrassed, "Of course, Steve Austin. It never registered that you were THAT Steve Austin, the astronaut who…."

Steve finished her sentence "crashed and almost died. It's OK, Doctor I'm OK with talking about it. Can I have what you've got on Tony Nelson?"

"Sure, here's his medical file." The Doctor offered.

Steve was given a stack of papers almost as think as the ones Oscar had waiting for him at Rota. Steve had spent most of the red-eye transport flight reading those documents. Looking at this file, he realized he may be losing more sleep on this.

Steve told the doctor, "Thanks."

Steve headed off to the O-Club. Roger and Tony were there waiting for him.

Tony greeted the visiting officer with, "Steve Austin, how are you!"

"Great Tony, How are things going with you?" Steve asked.

"Excellent," Tony replied, "I've been married for five years now, and I'm up for full colonel."

"Congratulations, I'm glad married life agrees with you," Steve said.

Tony smiled, "It does, speaking of which my wife Jeannie is making dinner and would really appreciate if you and Roger could join us."

Steve accepted, "A home cooked meal sounds great."

Colonel Austin showed up at the Nelson's with a bottle of wine. Roger was already there. Steve noticed a lifelike painting of Tony in his dress whites with an extremely attractive woman who must be Jeannie.

Steve told his host, "Tony, that's a fantastic painting!"

"Thanks," Replied Tony, "come meet Jeannie."

Tony then called, "Jeannie!" and the stunning blond from the painting emerged from the kitchen.

"Yes, Anthony?" Jeannie replied.

Anthony introduced his guest, "Colonel Steve Austin, this is my wife, Jeannie."

"Pleased to meet you Colonel Austin," Jeannie said.

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Steve." Austin replied.

Jeannie graciously said, "Very well, Steve, please join us for dinner."

Steve complimented, "Everything smells great."

This wasn't entirely a social visit for Steve. He was looking for things out of place in the Nelson household, but everything looked normal. Well almost everything. He noticed the large painting of Tony and Jeannie, but all the photographs were of Tony, none including Jeannie. Steve also read from the preliminary investigation on Nelson that there are no known photographs of Jeannie in the media. Nelson had gained a reputation of the 'quiet astronaut.' There may be several reasons why there are no photos. My Jeannie is just camera shy or phobic. Who knows, maybe she had a religious thing about having her picture taken.


	4. Appointment with Dr Bellows

Steve Austin did not enjoy investigating Tony Nelson. They didn't know each other well, but they were both astronauts. And even among astronauts, they were in a very elite club—two of only a dozen men who had walked on the moon.

Today was one of the worse parts of the investigation. Somehow, they smuggled Rudy Wells into NASA without arousing suspicion. Rudy was in Steve's quarters making adjustments to the bionic limbs. Such adjustments were necessary to maintain his cover for his next interview. Steve thought OSI was going to a lot of trouble to investigate an otherwise routine promotion.

Steve put on gloves, even though it was a warm Florida day, and hobbled over to the car that the Air Force had assigned to him. The new adjustments made it very painful to walk, and it showed on Steve's face.

After a long, painful drive, Steve found the mobile home he was looking for outside Orlando. Steve didn't need his bionic eye to spot the large Winnebago sporting the sign "Doc Bellows Mobile Clinic, Physician to the Astronauts."

Steve knocked and Amanda answered the door. "Steve! Please save me!"

Steve slowly walked in the mobile home, almost tripping on the steps.

"Colonel Austin!" Exclaimed Dr. Bellows, "It's a wonder you can walk! Those prostheses are incredible! May I examine them?"

Before Steve can say a word, Amanda shouted, "Alfred! Have you no tact?"

Dr. Bellows responded with, much to Steve's relief, "I'm sorry Colonel, sometimes the scientist in me gets very carried away. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Steve replied, "I understand, Doctor."

Amanda bellows left the two Air Force Colonels to talk.

Doctor Bellows had done some initial counseling with Steve after his crash, so he knew Austin had lost both legs, an arm, and an eye. When the OSI took Steve from NASA to rebuild him, Bellows was taken off the project. Rudy adjusted Steve's bionics so they would act like normal, but very good prostheses to prepare Steve with his reunion with Doctor Bellows.

Steve switched to another cover story that was almost the truth. It bothered him how much better he was getting at lying to former colleagues.

"Since the crash, I was able to stay on limited duty with the OSI. Its mainly desk work, but it keeps me in the Air Force." Steve started.

Dr. Bellows interrupted with, "And you're here to investigate Lieutenant Colonel Nelson."

Steve looked surprised. He didn't inform Bellows the purpose of his visit. Maybe the rumors Austin was hearing about Nelson back in the days of Apollo weren't as fantastic as they had seemed.

Dr. Bellows was an astute observer of body language. It was a necessity in his former profession as psychiatrist. And it often made it seem as if he could read minds.

Alfred continued, "You must have heard the rumors, and I assume you've met Colonel Nelson. In all honesty, Colonel, don't you find that something is just not right there."

"What do you think is 'not right'" asked Nelson.

Bellows knew better than to go into wild tales he knew were true. He didn't want to spend his retirement in a psych ward at a VA hospital. So the psychiatrist told a tale that would pique the interest of an OSI Agent.

Bellows responded cautiously, "I have seen boats, sports cars, and even aircraft in Nelson's possession, along with priceless artwork and antiques. Those are just some examples of items I have seen with Tony Nelson that no Air Force officer could afford, unless he was getting a major payday else were."

Steve, of course could see what Bellows was implying and he found it hard to believe, Tony Nelson on the take…or worse. It just seemed so impossible. However, as he knew, the best way to keep attention off of yourself is to do an outstanding job and get excellent job performance reviews. That's why you never hear of spies with sloppy job performance or poor attendance at work.


	5. JAG

Major Bob Cummings, JD, USAF, had his plate full as the Judge Advocate General officer for the Air Force command at NASA. Aside from the usual military matters, Cummings also had to deal with astronauts with incredible egos who think they could follow or ignore whatever Air Force regulation or civilian codes they desire. He thought the fighter jocks at Nellis were full of themselves, but they had nothing on the boys with astronaut wings. On top of all that, Cummings gets a call from very high up that he has to fully cooperate with some Colonel Austin, no questions asked.

The intercom buzzed, "Major, Colonel Austin is here," Cummings receptionist informed him.

Cummings ordered, "Thank you Airman, please show the Colonel in." When Austin entered his office, Cummings wasn't too surprised to see he was sporting astronaut wings.

"How may I help you Colonel?" Cummings asked.

Steve replied, "I need to see what you have on Tony Nelson, nobody else can know about this."

Cummings got out a very thick file, "Of course, Colonel, most of these reports were filed by Colonel Alfred Bellows. It was before my time, but it was mainly wild accusations with nothing to substantiate them. Generals Peterson and Schaffer did cover their bases, though, by ordering a JAG investigation, but keeping it quiet. No improprieties were found on the part of Colonel Nelson, but some of this reads like science fiction."

Steve looked through the file, and found reports even wilder than Bellows had shared with him. Harem girls appearing out of nowhere, Tony's house turning into some sort of mansion, really wild stuff. Bellows had an excellent reputation at one time, but it appears he may have cracked and took it out on Tony.

The next morning, to get ready for the physical training test required to be promoted, Tony decided to go out for a run. Steve, Roger, and Jeannie joined him. It was a good morning for a run, the humidity hadn't started to rise yet, and the sky was bright blue. Steve's main objective was to keep up with Tony, and try to get some information out of him. The three men wore standard military sweats, while Jeannie had a cute pink running outfit. Steve and Tony took the lead, while Roger and Jeannie did a pretty good job of keeping up.

"So, Tony, seems married life agrees with you," Steve observed.

"Yeah, I was lucky to find Jeannie," Tony replied.

"Where does she come from?" Steve asked.

Tony was quiet for a moment, then carefully replied, "Steve, please don't be offended, but Jeannie is a very private person. Her parents are no longer around, and her past is something she would like to keep in the past." Tony had practice dodging that particular question.

_Brilliant dodge,_ Steve thought, then immediately chastised himself. Maybe Tony was being on the up and up. Steve just said, "Sorry, hope I didn't bring up a sore subject."

"Don't worry about it Steve," Tony replied, then to lighten things up added, "last one to the traffic light buys the beer."

Steve laughed and said, "You're on."

Tony picked up the pace, and Steve kept up with him. Oscar might frown upon using Bionic strength for a half-pack of Bud.

Jeannie asked Roger, "What are they doing?"

Roger explained, "Oh its just a race."

Jeannie didn't want her husband to lose, so she blinked to grant Tony's secret wish to be just a little quicker than Steve.

Just then, a Dodge Charger rear-ended a Ford Pinto at the intersection. Through his bionic eye, Steve could see that there was fuel leaking out of the pinto. Then he saw the drive of the Charger getting out… smoking a Cuban stogie. There wasn't time to worry about who sees it now, action had to be taken. Besides, the military could debrief Tony, Roger and Jeannie about what they saw. Not to mention the fact it would be Roger and Tony's career if they exposed Steve's bionic strength. Steve started to run at full bionic force.

Steve was running at about a mile a minute, focused on the car accident. He saw something come up beside him, he just figured it was a motorcycle. The next thing he knew, he was looking at Tony Nelson's back. Tony was running over 60 miles an hour! Tony was also screaming something that sounded like "Jeannie!"

"Jeannie, what did you do?" Roger asked.

"I only wished that Anthony would run a little faster than Colonel Austin. I didn't do anything to Colonel Austin," Jeannie explained.

Roger said, "Somehow, I don't think Steve can normally go 0-60 in 8.5 seconds."

Steve ran up to the Charger and pulled the cigar out of the hand of the dumbfounded driver, and got everybody away from the leaky Ford. Steve then walked over to Tony.

"How on Earth did you run that fast?" Steve asked.

"It must have been adrenalin." Tony replied.

Then, Tony thought about Steve's question. Nelson realized Austin didn't seem fazed about running 60 miles per hour. Austin somehow saw the fuel leak, that Tony didn't even see until he got to the Pinto. Austin was on a mission, and the only thing Steve thought odd was that _Tony_ was running fast.

Tony cunningly added, "Besides we were running neck and neck."

_Touche'_ thought Steve. Austin realized that there was no way he could grill Nelson more about the bionic like speed without exposing himself.

After the run, the foursome had a very tense breakfast at a nearby coffee shop. From their table Steve, Tony, Roger, and Jeannie could see the Pinto being towed off. The Charger drove away under its own power. The driver of the Charger got a ticket, but he got off easy. If Steve hadn't pulled the cigar out of the pilot of the Dodge's hand, the smoking man would have the lives of the young mother and toddler in the Pinto on his head, as well as a hefty lawsuit. Possibly even jail.


	6. To Tell the Truth

Steve excused himself from breakfast to do some paperwork. Actually, the paperwork could have waited, but he wanted to think about what just happened. Once Austin was gone, the other three started talking.

"Anthony, I assure you I did nothing to make Colonel Austin run so fast. I just gave you the power to run faster than he could," Jeannie promised.

Tony thought a minute and declared, "Actually I believe you Jeannie. Steve didn't seem surprised he was running so fast. He was only surprised _I_ was running so fast."

Roger asked, "What do you suppose happened?"

Tony answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe it had something to do with his accident. I saw the footage of the wreck, nobody should have been able to survive that."

Engineer Roger agreed, "I also saw the wreckage itself. It's a miracle he's alive."

Jeannie said, "I hope I didn't do anything that will get you in trouble."

Tony replied, "I don't think so. What will he say, Tony ran past me at 61 miles per hour while I was doing 60? I'm curious now about why Steve really is at NASA."

Roger asked, "You think he's a spook?"

Tony replied, "He said he was flying a desk at the Pentagon. Roger, didn't you used to date an officer who works there?"

Roger answered Tony's question with a question, "Which branch, the Army Blonde, Navy Redhead, or Air Force Brunette?"

Tony feigned impatience, but was amused. "Just find out whether or not he actually was there."

Tony and Roger met for lunch. Roger reported, "Sally with Air Force personnel never heard of Steve. A friend of mine at the CIA warned me to drop this now."

"Sounds like we found a snoop," Tony replied. Tony noticed the Navy doctor was giving them the eye. Steve's appearance did seem to coincide with the physical Tony was given by LCDR Sheila Richardson. "Roger," Tony added, "I think its time you got to know our Navy friend a little better."

Roger was surprised how quickly Richardson agreed to a date. Richardson, of course, saw it as an opportunity to gather more information about Tony to report back to Steve Austin. What she didn't realize was that Roger would be turning the tables to get information about Steve.

Before picking up Sheila, Roger stopped in to see Tony and Jeannie. Jeannie handed Healey a vial.

"What is this?" Roger asked.

Jeannie answered, "It is a truth serum, simply put it in her drink or food."

"Will it hurt her? Roger inquired.

Jeannie replied "No, it is made from herbs that your own Central Intelligence Agency uses to make a crude form of this truth serum. It is untraceable, and the effects will wear off in an hour or two."

After Roger left, Tony said, "I hope we did the right thing. Roger is my best friend, but to send him on a date with truth serum…"

Jeannie responded with, "Roger is a good man, he will do the right thing."

Roger went all out for the date. Attire was black tie at a nice formal restaurant. Things did seem kind of awkward on the date.

"I usually don't go out with co-workers," Sheila said.

Roger replied, "I understand. If it helps, just think of it as a couple of buddies having dinner."

Sheila smiled, "Thanks Roger, I'll be right back."

Sheila headed towards the ladies room, but stopped to use the payphone.

Sheila whispered into the phone, "Colonel Austin, I'm having dinner with Colonel Healey. What should I ask him?" Steve was annoyed. Everyone was an amateur detective. But he gave her some pointers.

While Sheila was on the phone, the lobster bisque arrived. Roger surreptitiously emptied the truth serum into Dr. Richardson's soup.

When Sheila got back to the table she said, "The soup smells heavenly." She then asked, "So you've known Tony a long time?" The good doctor then started on her soup.

Roger answered, "I've known Tony for over 15 years. He's a great guy." Roger added, "Did you come here to ask questions about Tony?"

Sheila answered, "Yes, I was hoping to get some information about Colonel Nelson from you."

_The truth serum is working! _Roger thought. He then asked, "Why do you want to know more about Tony?"

Sheila answered, "Dr. Bellow's file on Colonel Nelson made me curious."

Roger followed up with, "Does anybody else know about this?"

Sheila replied, "Uncle Oscar, he sent Colonel Austin."

Roger asked, "Who's Uncle Oscar?"

Sheila answered, "He's not really my Uncle, just a family friend. He is the head of the OSI."

For the first time, Roger ended the date right after dinner on his own accord. He then went straight over to Tony and Jeannie's place.

Roger reported to his friends, "Dr. Richardson got curious about Dr. Bellows file. She called her Uncle Oscar, who just happens to be Oscar Goldman, head of the OSI. Our old friend Steve Austin is an OSI operative."

"OSI, I'm surprised Steve would spook on his own," Tony said.

Jeannie growled, "Just let me loose on him, Anthony."

Roger stated, "Maybe he didn't have a choice."

Tony thought a minute, then spoke, "Roger you're right. Jeannie, I have a plan. We'll need to use your voice talents, just say what I tell you to."


	7. Telephone Line

Colonel Steve Austin was up working on his report. There were rumors of a Eastern Bloc Bionic Man, and that would explain most all of Bellows reports, and what Steve himself saw. Nelson traveled a lot, and there was the lost time in 1965, after which all these "mysterious events" started happening. The Russians could have made him bionic after the Stardust 1 landing. The improbability of Tony Nelson just waiting on an island for the rescue chopper is just too incredible. Steve started feeling bad for Alfred Bellows. Bellows was on the short list for General before he crossed tracks with Tony Nelson. Nelson made him look like a fool.

Just then the phone rang. "Steve Austin," the OSI Agent answered.

"Please hold, Colonel," The operator said.

In a matter of seconds a familiar voice stated, "I hope I didn't wake you up, Steve."

"No, Sir, Mr. President" Steve said, standing at attention.

Jeannie said in her Gerald Ford voice, "Thanks again for your concern and quick reactions in Spain, Colonel."

Steve replied, "It was my duty, and my pleasure sir."

Jeannie/Ford went on, "That's not why I called though. Let's just say you have a little secret, and Tony Nelson has a little secret."

Steve was caught off guard, just as Tony had hoped, "Sir?" He asked.

Jeannie/Ford made an effort to sound impatient, "Let me try to be clear here. A lot of people in the OSI know about your little secret. Very few people know about Colonel Nelson's secret. You _will _report to Oscar Goldman that there is absolutely nothing unusual about Lt. Col Anthony Nelson, and he should be promoted to full colonel. You _will _take the first flight to Washington. Do you understand, Colonel?"

Steve answered very quickly, "Yes sir, thank you for clarifying that sir."

Jeannie/Ford ended the call with, "Your welcome, have a good evening." Then hung up.

Roger asked Tony, "You think he bought it?"

Tony answered, "From what I heard, it sounded like it, but we won't know for sure until tomorrow."

The next day at NASA, Tony and Roger stopped by Steve's office. They were relieved to see him packing.

"Leaving already, Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve replied, "Yeah, you know the Air Force… here today gone tomorrow."

"Where are you heading?" asked Roger.

"They need me back at my desk in Arlington." Answered Steve.

"Well good luck," Tony said, and meant it.

Steve replied, "Thanks," and the three shook hands.

Tony felt mischievous, "Oh Steve?" he said while heading for the door.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Let me know if you want a rematch on that race," Tony answered.

Before Steve could answer, Tony was gone.

Roger and Tony walked by the clinic, and noticed Dr. Richardson was packing too. She seemed a lot more upbeat than Steve, though.

Sheila spotted the two and shouted, "Colonel Nelson! Colonel Healey!"

Roger asked, "Commander, why are you packing?"

The Navy Flight Surgeon gushed, "I'm going to Houston! I got accepted to astronaut training!"

"Well, congratulations! We may be flying together soon." Tony said.

Roger added, "Congratulations, you will be missed."

Sheila said, "Thank you, sirs, and I hope to be assigned with you in the future!" She then followed that up by the very unmilitary move of hugging the two superior officers. Neither of the men seemed to mind.

When Healy and Nelson were alone, Roger said, "You know-- if I had a Jeannie, and there was a nosey flight surgeon poking around my life, I would get rid of the flight surgeon and make her forget about wild stories about me by having my Jeannie grant the good doctor the wish of having her dream job."

Soon to be 0-6 Colonel Anthony Nelson just smiled.


End file.
